


How Badly Did That Hurt?

by madeintyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Soft sex, daisuga - Freeform, precious daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintyo/pseuds/madeintyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Daichi going too hard on Suga and he yelps in pain. Daichi makes it up to him by going softer on the second round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Badly Did That Hurt?

Sugawara was panting, scratching Daichi's back. Daichi thrusted into Suga rather harshly, earning occasional growls from Suga.

"Daichi, please.. aah." Suga cried out. It felt good, amazing but it was starting to hurt him. Daichi's body started to sweat, he was lost in the moment, he was caught up in the moment of feeling the way his boyfriend scratched his back and yelled out his name... he didn't realize he was hurting him.

"O-ow... Daichi pleas- OW!" Suga yelped out and that caused Daichi to stop. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself. I don't know what I was thinking." Daichi pulled out his member - still very much up - and hugged his boyfriend. "I'm fine, it was just hurting a bit. Daichi, you don't have to go so hard." he spoke softly into Daichi's ear.

"Gomen, can I... can I try again..?" Daichi caressed Suga, earning a nod - how could Suga resist Daichi when he was just excited. Literally.

Daichi softly laid Suga down once again and prepped him all over again. He made sure he was extra careful this time. He entered Suga slowly, watching his facial expression that made Daichi smirk every time. "Are you okay?" he asked. Suga nodded and then Daichi softly trusted into Suga, he could tell Suga liked this better. Suga then reached down to pump his member, matching the speed, moaning Daichi's name repeatedly.

Daichi sped up a bit faster, enough to satisfy his need and also to accommodate for Suga. All Daichi could think about was how much he loved Suga. Soon after, both of them climaxed together and Daichi instantly pulled Suga into his arms and kissed him all over his face. Suga loved it when he did that. Suga looked into Daichi's eyes with a smile and said, "Much better, Daichi."


End file.
